PROJECT SUMMARY - OVERALL The UAB CCC is the only NCI designated comprehensive cancer center in the states of Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana and Arkansas, states with higher cancer mortality and significant minority, mostly African American populations. The Cancer Center is in its 46th year of NCI funding and continues its major contributions to translational therapeutics and cancer disparity research. The UAB CCC has 222 members who come from 30 departments in 9 UAB schools, Southern Research, and HudsonAlpha Institute for Biotechnology. The members are supported by $63,509,616 in cancer-relevant annual direct extramural funding. The UAB CCC is organized into six research programs, two each in basic, translational, and prevention and control ? Inflammation, Immunology & Immunotherapeutics; Cancer Cell Biology; Experimental Therapeutics; Neuro-Oncology; Cancer Chemoprevention; and Cancer Control & Population Sciences. Members published 1,967 cancer focused, peer reviewed publications from 2016 through 2018 of which 24% were intra-programmatic, 24% inter-programmatic, and 70% inter-institutional. These members are supported by eleven shared facilities ? Biostatistics & Bioinformatics, Comprehensive Genomics, High Resolution Imaging, Human Imaging, Mass Spectrometry/2D Proteomics, Microbiome/Gnotobiotic, Preclinical Imaging, Recruitment & Retention, Structural Biology, Tissue Procurement, and Transgenic Animals as well as the developing Pharmacometrics Shared Facility. We have established a Phase I Clinical Trials Program, opened an Advanced Imaging Facility, advanced targets through the Alabama Drug Discovery Alliance, created the UAB Health System Cancer Community Network, and are now a consortium with HudsonAlpha Institute for Biotechnology. In addition to these achievements, we have created an Institute for Cancer Outcomes and Survivorship, and established a critical mass of investigators in energy balance and cancer. Strategic plans updated in 2018 with crosscutting themes of Translational Therapeutics, Systems Biology, and Energetics and Cancer continue to be highly relevant today. For the future, we will continue to emphasize translational and cancer disparity research with an emphasis on personalized/genomic medicine, energy balance and cancer, outcomes and survivorship, and early phase clinical trials.